What I Feel For You
by ReyEleven011
Summary: One-Shot: Padme's point of view of her relationship with Anakin. Anidala


_A/N: Hi ya'll! This was supposed to be an update for The Girl from Alderaan, but instead, I wanted to make a one-shot._

 _This one shot is basically Anidala. It's going to be Padme's point of view of her relationship with Anakin in all six movies._

 _Here we go!_

The Phantom Menace

When I first met you, you were nothing but a boy. A slave. No one this young should be a slave. If only Tatooine were a part of the Republic. When you volunteered to help us by participating in a Pod Race, I got scared for you. I hardly even knew you but Qui-Gon said you were special. I knew you were special too.

When you gave me that japor snippet, I was impressed by your skill. When you said that I might forget you, I knew that would never happen. We would see each other a lot and nothing would stop me from caring for you.

I was even more impressed when you blew up the Trade Federation station. The Jedi said it had to do with the Force, but I thought that it took bravery. You were a brave little boy to take part in a battle like that. I really hoped we would see each other again.

Attack of the Clones

When we met again for the first time in ten years, I could hardly recognize you! You grew so much! You were no longer the young boy from Tatooine that I knew. You were an intelligent Jedi Padawan. You were brave enough to chase after the bounty hunter that tried to kill me.

You became my bodyguard. I was happy to hear that. I knew you were too because you loved me. I loved you too, but it would destroy us both. I didn't want your dream as a Jedi Knight being crushed because of me!

When we were about to die, I knew that then was the time to declare my love for you. Then we kissed. I loved every second of it. It was your kiss that encouraged me to do some aggressive negotiations instead of a diplomatic solution this time.

Then after the battle, we got married. It was the happiest day of my life!

Revenge of the Sith

When I heard rumors of your death, I was so upset. I didn't want you dead! Especially in my condition! I loved you too much! But then you came home. I was so relieved! Then I told you about my pregnancy. You were so happy even though I was scared about people finding out.

But when you started having nightmares about me dying in childbirth, something about you started changing. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was bad.

Then when Obi-Wan told me about you turning to the dark side, I couldn't believe it. But then I did when I saw you on Mustafar. You weren't the same Ani I loved. I believed it more when you choked me.

I still knew there was good in you. Even in death.

A New Hope

You are now Darth Vader. As I watch you in the afterlife, you are torturing and killing innocents. I can't blame the Alliance for trying to throw you down. Even our kids hate you Ani!

You even killed Obi-Wan. What if my claim wasn't true? What if there really is no good left in you? I can't believe it! I love you too much.

The Empire Strikes Back

You are still doing the same thing. You are even searching for our son! Please don't turn him down the same dark path as you went down Ani!

Truthfully, I can't blame Luke for not accepting you. You did cut off his hand and kill Obi-Wan. He even thought you were a hero. You were a hero Ani, but you're not anymore. Instead, you are a tyrant.

Return of the Jedi

You are still attempting to turn our son. You even threatened our daughter! Stop it Ani! Please! This is too painful!

I couldn't believe you could just stand there and let the Emperor kill Luke! What is wrong with you?! Don't you care for our son?!

But then you killed him. You killed the Emperor! I was so happy!

Then I saw your scarred face. What happened to you Ani? Did this happen with Obi-Wan?

Then you die in Luke's arms. I couldn't help but feel sad and happy at the same time. Sad because Luke now has no family except Leia. Happy because you were coming to me.

Afterlife

There you are. Standing right in front of me. As yourself again. I run to you and hug you tightly. You apologize for everything but I don't care! It's not your fault Ani. It's Palpatine's fault!

I'm so proud of you Ani. So very proud. I love you so much!

That's what I feel for you.

 _A/N: There you go! A one-shot by me!_

 _Anakin and Padme's story is just so heartbreaking. I love them so much! I fell so bad that they couldn't be a happy family because of that bastard Palpatine._

 _I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


End file.
